


You Bring On The Sun ( and light up my heart )

by Scho_s



Series: Who You Gonna Call? [2]
Category: Ghostbusters (1984-1989; 2020)
Genre: Continuation from the first part, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ray is just the cutest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scho_s/pseuds/Scho_s
Summary: Ray helps Egon further.Note: I highly recommend you read the first part first! You might miss out on the story otherwise :)
Series: Who You Gonna Call? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177511
Kudos: 5





	You Bring On The Sun ( and light up my heart )

**Author's Note:**

> In the Ghostbusters Wiki it’s said that Ray had a dopey dog doll. I’m not sure if cartoons of it exist as I haven’t watched the corresponding episode of RGB yet. Apologies for any mistakes in storyline or world!

It was late at night, and Egon found himself exhausted. Normally he was able to work throughout the night, well into the morning hours, but today had been different. Much different. The breakdown he’d had had severely tired him out, and even though he’d taken a short nap after, he still felt drained. While it had been slightly embarrassing for Peter to see him that way, Egon was glad that he had. He feared to think what might have happened otherwise. He might have seriously hurt himself. Or damaged the equipment, even worse.

The ‘Busters had spent the quiet evening watching an old movie together, Peter and Winston constantly critiquing the less than mediocre camerawork and acting. Egon had been silently watching, which was not out of the ordinary, but Ray had been checking over his friend constantly. Egon had felt the worried gaze on him, yet proceeded to ignore it. He felt uncomfortable about worry, not sure how to reassure a worried person, much less if said person was worried about _him._

At last the movie ended and the guys unanimously agreed to go to bed. Peter’s birthday was tomorrow and they had a fun party planned. Peter had repeatedly told them that he’s planning to get _real_ drunk, and the remaining ghostbusters knew how difficult an intoxicated Peter could be.

It was another thirty minutes before everyone was ready for bed, with Peter clogging up the bathroom. Egon laid awake as his thoughts raced, trying to distract himself by listening to his teammates’ soft noises; Winston turning around to his other side, Peter softly snoring. He couldn’t hear Ray though, which was odd. Ray was usually either mumbling in his sleep or snoring. Perhaps Ray was still awake too?

Yet Egon couldn’t help but think back about what Peter had said to him earlier. Would it really be okay that he didn’t have a present? Well, he’d checked in with Ray and Winston later, and offered to pay a part of their present for Peter, but he’d given Ray such a great gift, wouldn’t it be only fair if Peter got one too? Egon feared that, even though Peter had assured him he wouldn’t, he’d be mad for not getting an awesome self-made present like Ray had. Egon was terrified that he’d lose the only friend he’d ever had, simply because of his inability to improve a proton pack. Surely there must be some effective way to keep the person wearing the pack from getting slimed? Though by now it was too late to work on it, Peter’s birthday was tomorrow already and-

“Egie?” A sudden whisper by Ray broke the quiet and silenced his thoughts.

“Yes?” He replied in hushed tone. His eyes peering in the darkness to look at the source of the sound. He could vaguely make out Ray’s form tiptoeing towards him, attempting to be as silent as possible to not wake up the others. He kneeled by Egon’s bed and appeared to be holding something behind his back.

“Can’t sleep?” Ray asked, voice full of sympathy.

“No.” Egon mumbled. The events of the day were started to catch up with him, and he cursed his always-active mind for keeping him awake with irrational thoughts.

“I’ve got something that might help.” Ray revealed what he had hidden and held it out for Egon to take. It was his beaten and battered stuffed animal of Dopey Dog. The brown dog’s left ear was discoloured and it missed an eye, but Ray loved the old thing. He’d had it since he was a kid and used to watch the cartoons all the time, to the point where his parents had to turn off the television. Stantz’ smile was wide in the dark, gesturing again for Egon to take it, when he hesitated.

“I- I can’t take this, Ray.”

“Why not?” Stantz’ smile fell, looking at the plushie as he tried to figure out what was possibly wrong with it.

“It’s yours.” Egon stated.

“But- you can use it this night, I don’t mind.” Ray explained, again pushing the plushie closer for Egon to take.

“Are you sure?” Egon asked, before reaching out to take it, gently, from Ray’s hands as he nodded eagerly.

“You look like you need it.” The scientist smiled his kind smile before he retreated back to his own bed. “Everyone needs a hug from a stuffed animal once in a while.” Pulling the covers over his body, Ray watched curiously as Egon figured out what to do with the animal.

“I- Thank you.” He said, obviously uncomfortable, though accepting Ray’s giving. Egon decided to give it a go, he’d read an article once on how plushies delivered comfort, and figured that, perhaps that was true for him too. Besides, Peter was not awake to tease him about it. He’d deal with Venkman’s mocking in the morning. Though, Egon was fairly certain that Ray would back him up and shield him from the worst of Peter’s harassment.

Settling down, Egon sheltered the plushie in his arms, closing his eyes. And every time dark thoughts reared their ugly heads, he pulled the old but loved thing a little bit closer, relishing in the odd support he got from it. He could smell Ray’s scent on it faintly, the reminder of his best friend aiding him in staying calm. His hand stroked the soft plush of its ear, enjoying the smooth feel of it.

Ray watched with loving eyes as his dearest friend fell asleep quietly, with the stuffed animal cradled protectively in his arms, close to his chest, before he too finally managed to sink in a deep slumber.

The next morning found the Ghostbusters waking up gently. The sun shone through their window, casting a natural shine that lighted up the room bit by bit. Egon woke first, which gave him the chance he needed to return the stuffed animal he got from Ray the previous night, before Peter saw him do so. Speaking of, Venkman was still snoring away loudly, clearly not bothered by the increase in light.

Egon got up from his bed, neatly folding the covers. He stepped over to Ray’s bed, still mindful of the others who were still asleep. He tenderly put the plushie underneath Ray’s arms, crossed over his chest.

The motion woke him up. “Hey Spengs”, Ray said, voice still groggy and deep from sleep.

“Hi”, Egon replied, sitting on Ray’s bed, mindful of his legs under the covers, as he watched his friend slowly wake up further. “Thank you for the plushed animal.”

Stantz sat up and brushed the plushie’s fur. “Did it help?” He asked with genuine curiosity.

Egon nodded. “It most certainly did. It offered comfort that I hadn’t expected from it.”

“Told ya,” Ray joked but he seemed relieved. “I’m glad.”

It was silent for a moment, and Egon fidgeted with his hands, blushing slightly, as he struggled to think of something to say. He hesitated for just a second, then reached over and pulled Ray in a tight hug. Normally he wasn’t such a fan of close contact, but the events that have transpired had left him shaken and in need of friendly comfort. Ray seemed taken aback by the sudden move too, but recovered quickly and relaxed in the embrace, pulling his best friend impossibly close.

“Thank you,” he heard Egon whisper in his ear, so quiet he had trouble making out what’s said. “I’m extremely grateful to have you as a friend.”

Ray smiled at the innocence of his friend, rubbing a hand over his bony shoulder.

“Anytime, Spengsie.”

**Author's Note:**

> HUG HUG HUG 
> 
> More is on the way :)  
> Kudos to you if you know what songs/bands the titles are from!


End file.
